<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Puedo Evitar Enamorarme de Ti by PrincesaSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211625">No Puedo Evitar Enamorarme de Ti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo'>PrincesaSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kissing, Love, Romance, Songfic, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Punto de vista de Ben. Escena del beso en Exegol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Puedo Evitar Enamorarme de Ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personaje sno me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y LucasFilms. <br/>Esto es un songfic, por lo tanto se sugiere leer la historia escuchando la canción de fondo.<br/>Canción: I can't help falling in love with you, Elvis Presley.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>NO PUEDO EVITAR ENAMORARME DE TI</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wise men say</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Only fools rush in</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>But I can't help falling in love with you</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ella acaba de abrir sus bellos ojos de nuevo y me mira tratando de descifrar lo que pasa por mi mente. Yo sólo quiero observarla, quiero guardar este momento y su hermoso rostro en mi memoria para siempre. He podido salvarla, yace en mis brazos, viva... y yo me siento vivo con ella...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shall I stay?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Would it be a sin</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>If I can't help falling in love with you?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Todo este tiempo la había querido llevar al lado oscuro, a mi lado, pero en realidad su lugar no era ahí, ni tampoco el mío. Su hermosa luz, su valentía, su comprensión, no pertenecen a ese mundo oscuro... Me ha llevado mucho tiempo comprender aquello y tener la valentía de decir que siempre supe cuál era mi camino y que ahora que ella está en mi vida, lo sé aún más de sobra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Like a river flows</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Surely to the sea</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Darling, so it goes</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Some things were meant to be</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron he sentido cosas que no podía entender. Despertaba curiosidad en mí, me intrigaba... había algo más fuerte que yo que me empujaba a ella... hasta que poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que ambos éramos los únicos capaces de entendernos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Take my hand</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Take my whole life too</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>For I can't help falling in love with you</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ella posa su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricia, luego dice mi nombre, sonríe de nuevo y me besa... no sabía que esto se sentía, que así de grande era... no sabía que ella lo sentía también y no puedo evitar querer detener el tiempo y tenerla entre mis brazos para siempre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Like a river flows</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Surely to the sea</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Darling, so it goes</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Some things were meant to be</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Rey sostiene su sonrisa y me la contagia. No puedo recordar la última vez en que fui feliz pero lo que sí sé es que nunca lo he sido de esta forma. Lo que sí sé es que estoy enamorado de ella, que la amo como jamás he amado a nadie y que su presencia en mi vida me trae dicha, pero sobretodo me da paz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Take my hand</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Take my whole life too</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>For I can't help falling in love with you</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>For I can't help falling in love with you</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Rey siempre lo supo, siempre vio la luz que había en mi como yo veo la que hay en ella... siempre hemos sido dos que son uno...</p>
<p>Mi lugar siempre ha estado con ella, pero yo no sabía que sí la merecía, no sabía que ella me amaba... hasta hoy...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Escucho esta canción y no puedo evitar asociarla con Ben y Rey... </p>
<p>Espero que este breve songfic les haya gustado, para mi fue muy profundo de escribir, y prácticamente fue saliendo solo... Si eres Reylover igual que yo te mando un abrazo... siempre tuvimos razón ¿no es así? Estamos en el ship correcto!</p>
<p>Por cierto acabo de crear una página dedicada a fanfics Reylo en español! FB: Reylo Fanfickers en Español y Twitter: ReyloFanfickers si eres escritor o quieres recomendar algún fic que sigas en esta plataforma o en otra, iremos agregando para hacer un archivo y apoyar a nuestro Fandom en español!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>